A mother with a number 1 fan daughter
by pressurized
Summary: A poodle is in town far away from Adventure bay, living her life with her owner. She's been feeling depressed ever since a car crash that she thought it killed her daughter. But, when her owner gets killed during a robbery, and two men take her in temporary, they help her find a new home. Can she find a new home in another town? And will she find her daughter after all these years?
1. Beginning

A MOTHER WITH A "#1 FAN" DAUGHTER

 **A/N: Hi, everyone! Pressurized (a.k.a. batgun) here. From this point on, I'll be starting my own stories. My stories will always be in chronological order so don't worry about having requests, everything is already planned out. A couple of thing you should know before we begin.**

 **First, there will be multi-chapter stories, but I'll also put single chapter ones. You'll see which one is which. For example, this one is a multi-chapter story.**

 **Second, every new character or characters that I put into my stories have nothing to do with characters owned by other users, they are all improvised for my stories. And you'll see that below. Also, I know Zuma has a speech impediment, but in my stories, he's old enough and overcomes it so that's why he'll speak normally like the other pups.**

 **Third, as the stories progress, there will be scenes not suitable for those who are under 16 years old and hints about those, but I will warn you about those when I get to them.**

 **Forth, all towns outside of Adventure bay, Foggy Bottom and Barkingburg are towns that I came up with through reading different stories here and on other story pages.**

 **And fifth, for the start. I will not have any lemons posted here. I'll let you know when I'll be accepting requests for that**

 **That's all you need to know. Now, without further delay, enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol.**

 **STORY: CHAPTER 1 - BEGINNING**

In a town called Costal city, people were living a peaceful life, but even there were occasional problems, like murders, robberies, car thefts and so on. There was also a house on the North side of the city, where lived a 32-year old man named Jacob and his poodle with caramel-colored fur and pink eyes. The poodle's name was Miranda and she had a normal and, sometimes, fun life.

One morning, she woke up with a yawn. Stepping out of her dog house, she shook out her fur and ran through the dog door into the house and headed to the kitchen, where her owner was awake and already making breakfast.

"Good morning, Miranda." Jacob greeted.

"Good morning." Miranda greeted, wagging her tail.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"As always."

"Well, how would you like some burgers for breakfast, Miranda?" Jacob asked.

"Oh boy, thanks, Jacob!" Miranda exclaimed as she brought her bowl over to her owner.

Once he had Miranda's breakfast ready, he started preparing breakfast for himself. Miranda took this opportunity to ask, "Do you have anything planned for today?"

Jacob turned to the poodle with a smile. "Not much. I'm on a break until next week so I can take you for a walk in the afternoon." Jacob said with a smile.

"Yipee!" She exclaimed in excitement.

….

That afternoon, Jacob and Miranda went on a walk to the park. The park Miranda would always go to wasn't too far away from their house, so it was easy to get there and get home. That was Miranda's favorite park because there were a lot of things to play with, and some of Miranda's old friends would come and talk with her.

"Hey, Miranda!"

Miranda turned to the sources of the voices and saw 2 dogs running over to her. Those two were Jax, a Jack Russel terrier and Marta, a husky.

"Hey, you two!" Miranda greeted back as she ran over to them, shook paws and started talking with them.

"How are you doing lately?" Jax asked.

"A lot better, thanks for asking." Miranda replied.

"Good, because we have some news for you. And you might not like it." Said Marta, a little nervous while saying that.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Miranda asked, confused and worried.

Marta and John were both nervous now. Neither of the wanted to tell her what was wrong. They looked at each other, nodded and looked back at Miranda.

"We are moving out of town." They said together.

Miranda was clearly upset when they said that, but she underdstood.

"That means we won't see each other again." She replied sadly.

"Yeah." Said Jax, sad as well.

"But we'll still remain friends." Replied Marta, trying to light up the mood.

"I'd like that." Said Miranda.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll see each other again someday." John reassured.

"I hope. See you guys." Mirada said, sadly waving goodbye as she watched her friends run off.

….

After saying their goodbyes, and as soon as her friends ran off, Miranda explained what happened today to Jacob. He was a little sad, but he hid it well. That night at home, Miranda was laying down in the kitchen, sad and a little depressed. She remembered that feeling and it was the same as the day a car crash took the life of a certain pup. However, her thoughts were interrupted by a sound of banging against the front door.

Jacob quietly walked towards the door, assuming his pet was asleep, to see who was it. But before he could reach the door, whoever was at the door knocked it down with a thud.

A robber, wearing black clothing, a black mask and a black hood entered the house and aimed his gun at Jacob. But before he could shoot, something jumped on his back and covered his eyes. The robber put the gun back in his jacket, grabbed whatever was on him and threw it over his shoulder.

Jacob was shocked after what happened, but snapped out of his state in time to catch Miranda before she could hit the ground.

"Thanks, nice catch." Replied Miranda, licking his face.

Jacob put her down and punched the robber in the face hard enough that he fell to the ground, unconscious. He then turned to Miranda.

"Did you call the police?" He asked.

"Yeah, they'll be here any minute now."

"Good, now we better hold him here so that…" Jacob's sentence was cut off when a gunshot echoed across the house. Miranda covered her head as she heard that, but she looked back up, she gasped in horror. Jacob fell to the ground, with a bullet hole in his head.

"NOOOOOOOO! JACOB!" Miranda screamed, tears running down her cheeks. She looked up to see a robber with its pistol pointing at her. She got ready to pounce at the robber, when several more gunshots made her and the robber turn to look at the doorway and see the police.

….

After the arrest, Miranda was silently crying over her owner's body. She was now alone: her daughter dead, her husband left her after that, her two old friends left the town and now her owner has been shot in the head. She didn't know what to do since now she was going to live in the streets. Then she heard a conversation of two random men.

"Was it that serious?" Asked the first one.

"Yeah, it was really crazy! Someone knocks the door down and attempts to shoot the man living there." Answered the other.

Miranda was still crying silently, knowing they were talking about a recent event. But the next thing she heard was going to cheer her up.

"Ok, let's change the subject, 'cause I have a really, really important thing to ask you."

"Oh, what is it?"

"You know that stunt pilot that came to town two weeks ago?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember, but what about her and what's her name, again?"

"Her name is Ace Sorencen, and she's going to perform an air show in another town."

The moment she heard that name, Miranda lit up like a Christmas tree. She was Ace Sorencen's big fan, and she wanted to see her air show.

One of the men then asked, "Great, we could go see it, but what about that man's dog?

"You have a point; we can't just leave her here. Hmmm…"

Miranda was starting to think of a plan to sneak into the talking men's car when…

"I got it! How about we take her with us?" Suggested the first man.

"Are you sure?" Asked the second man, not sure about the idea.

"Yeah! I mean, think about it, she lost her owner, she can't live in a house by herself and the animal shelter would probably put her to sleep."

The first man actually had a point. Miranda lost her owner, was forced to live on the streets and she could risk being caught by the dog catcher. After a few minutes, the other man sighed.

"Okay, we'll take her with us." He said.

"Great!"

"Really!? You mean it?"

Both turned to the source of the voice and noticed Miranda at the doorway with her tail wagging like crazy. The men now knew she heard everything, so the first man spoke.

"Yes, we leave in 10 minutes." He said.

"YAY! THANK YOU!" Miranda screamed happily as she rushed over and tackled the first man to the ground.

"I'll get the car ready." Said the second man, realizing where this was going and runs off as Miranda starts licking the first man's face.

"Okay, okay, calm down! Hehehehe! We'll leave right now if you want, just calm down! Hehehehehe!" Laughed the first man, causing Miranda to jump off him and lower her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"It's okay. Now hop in, come on." The second man said as he entered the car with te other one behind and Miranda jumped in the back. Miranda was happy to find new owners this quickly.

But she had no idea that her life will change for the better very soon.

 **A/N: And there you go. Miranda lives a happy life until her friends leave town and she loses an owner during a robbery. But she also gets new temporary owners. But how will her life change? Why are her new owners temporary? And what fate awaits her? All answers will be provided soon. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Meeting the pups

**A/N: Greeting, fellow readers and writers. I now see who read this and with only the first chapter. Anyway, I'm here to start off a new chapter. Before we begin though, I also forgot to mention that in this set of stories, the pairings ChasexSkye and MarshallxEverest are also mates.**

 **Also, a little surprise for you. Since I received reviews in which some users are excited about what's coming next, I decided to do a double update. That means I'll immediately post two more chapters. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – MEETING THE PUPS

After about two hours of driving, the men, who introduced themselves as John(the man Miranda was licking) and Antonio, and Miranda arrived to the outskirts of Adventure bay, close to the border with Foggy Bottom. They settled in and went to sleep, although John had to carry the sleeping Miranda inside, as she fell asleep during the ride.

Next morning came, and John woke up with a yawn. He was about to get up when he felt something near him. He turned his head to the right and saw Miranda snuggled up in his side. Being careful to not wake her up, John snuck out of bed and went to the living room where Antonio was waiting.

"Hey there, what took you so long?" He asked curiously.

"Sorry, Miranda was snuggled up with me as I was sleeping." John replied.

"Really? Then you'll have no problem feeding her, right?"

"You kidding? Come and look at this." Replied John as he led Antonio to one of the kitchen cupboards and opened it. What Antonio saw made his mouth drop.

Cans of dog food, jars of dog biscuits and much more was in the cupboard. John then turned to his friend.

"I was planning to get a dog, but then the only pet store caught on fire and burned down."

"That's horrible. Have any of them been burned alive in there?"

"Luckily, that didn't happen. But, enough about me, time to feed our temporary dog."

* * *

That afternoon, Miranda decided to take a walk towards the rest of the town. Knowing dogs didn't have phones, John decided to give her his own phone so they can stay in touch. Miranda knew that she will need to soon get a new home as she remembered what was told.

The men she met told her that she can live with them until they can find a permanent owner for her. She was walking past a park, still thinking about a new owner she would get. Her thoughts were interrupted when a ball hit her in the head.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her head and turned to the direction the ball came from.

"Oops, sorry!" Said a Dalmatian as he ran up to the poodle. "I couldn't catch the ball in time."

"It's okay, I was kinda deep in my thoughts. I'm Miranda, by the way, and you are?

"I'm Marshall, nice to meet you to, Miss Miranda." Said Marshall, wanting to be polite.

"Just call me Miranda." Miranda said with a smile.

"Hey, would you like to meet my friends?" Marshall asked.

"Sure, why not?" Miranda replied as she followed the Dalmatian. As they approached the park, Miranda could see three other pups. A German Shepherd, a mix breed and a chocolate lab. All three pups noticed the two and ran up to them.

"Marshall, what took you so long? We were getting bored here and… The German shepherd paused when he saw the poodle. "Umm, who is this?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, pups, this is Miranda, she was walking by the park and the ball hit her since I couldn't catch it in time. I ran to her and we ended up talking, hence why it took me long to get back." Explained Marshall, then turned to the poodle, "Miranda, these are my friends." The other three pups introduced themselves.

"Hello, I'm Chase." Chase said politely.

"My name is Rocky, Ma'am." Rocky said.

"And I'm Zuma." Said Zuma.

"Hi, nice to meet you, pups." Miranda greeted.

"Likewise." Said the three pups.

"Say, where do you guys live?" The poodle asked.

"We live at the Lookout. We can take you there later if you want." Rocky replied, wagging his tail.

For the next hour, Miranda and the four male pups were having so much fun: chasing each other, playing hide-and-seek, Frisbee and so on. Then, out of nowhere, another pup comes over, a pup Miranda had never seen before. Miranda was stunned for a moment at the sight of a Siberian husky.

"Hey, pups." The husky greeted.

"Hi, Everest!" All the pups greeted.

Then, Everest turned her head to the left and noticed an older poodle.

"Pups, who is that?" Everest asked, pointing her paw at the poodle.

"Oh, Everest, this is Miranda. Miranda, meet Everest." Marshall said, introducing them. The other pups, minus Everest and Miranda, had a knowing smirk on their faces. Just then, a plane landed at the park. The pups turned to see Ace Sorencen in the park. Miranda was hyped up.

"Hey, pups, just came over to say hi." Said Ace, then she turned to see a poodle with her wagging tail and a big smile on her face. She chuckled.

"Hello to you too, Miranda." She greeted.

"Hi, Ace! It's been really long since I last saw you!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Uh, Ace, how do you know Miranda?" Chase asked, as confused as any of the other pups.

"It's a long story." Ace replied before getting into her plane and flying off.

* * *

The pups decided to take Miranda up to the Lookout to hangout. Before that, she phoned John and Antonio to inform them where she was. John and Antonio were confused, but they let her be, also reminding her to return when it gets too dark. The five pups and Miranda were playing hide-and-seek, again and Rocky was seeking. Before Miranda could hide, she saw the black smoke from Ace's plane. Knowing the other pups were hiding and telling them would be no use, she runs into the lookout, enters the elevator and takes it up, where she finds Ryder and runsup to him.

"Oh, hey there, who might you be?" Ryder asks, turning around.

"I'm… Miranda!" Miranda said in between pants before she started taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ryder, but what's wrong? And what's with all the …?" Ryder's question was cut off as his pup-pad rang. "Sorry, I need to answer, hold on." He said as he clicked.

"Hello, Ryder here."

" _Ryder, it's me, Ace."_

The moment she heard who was on the other line, Miranda felt pain in her stomach. Her idol was in danger and she was present.

"Hey, Ace, what's up?" Ryder asked.

" _I was practicing for an air show for tomorrow, but it seems I have trouble with my plane and the engine could fail or explode."_ Ace explained.

"That sounds bad, but don't worry, Ace, we're on the way. No job is too big, no pup is too small!"

"I knew I could count on you, Ryder." Said Ace as she hung up. Ryder then prepared to call the pups.

* * *

 **A/N: After leaving Costal city, Miranda arrives to Adventure bay and already meets some of the pups. Then Ace calls for help just when Miranda was with Ryder. But Miranda has yet to meet two more pups. Can the team help Ace? And what will Miranda discover? Be on the lookout for the next chapter.**


	3. Reunion

**A/N: If you missed chapter 2, be sure to read from there. Like I said, this is a double update. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 3 - REUNION**

* * *

Meanwhile, Rocky managed to find all the pups, except Miranda.

"Okay now, where did Miranda hide?" Rocky asked himself as he started searching, but after a minute…

" _PAW patrol, to the Lookout!"_ Their pup-tags went off.

"Ryder needs us!" Shouted all the pups.

"Well, I guess I'll have to find Miranda later." Said Rocky.

All the pups rushed to the elevator only to find Rubble and Skye already there.

"How did you two get here so fast?" Chase asked, surprised.

"We were close to the elevator. Hey!" Said Rubble and Skye at the same time, giggling.

"LOOKOUT!" Marshall shouted as he slid in on a skateboard, crashing into the other pups. As a result, Skye and Chase landed in such way that, Skye was on her back, Chase on top of her.

"That was a wipeout, but luckily I landed on a soft pillow. Wait… I have no pillows." Chase said in confusion.

"Ch-Chase…" Skye said, grunting. "You're… too h-heavy."

Chase looked down and soon realized he was on top of Skye, who was struggling to push him off.

"Ooops." Chase said embarrassed as he jumped off of her, causing the others to laugh as the elevator went up.

* * *

When they suited up and as soon as the elevator reached the top, the pups leapt out and got into position. Miranda could tell that the four males were the pups she was supposed to play with, the only difference was, they had uniforms, which left her confused. But, what confused her even more was that there were two more pups she didn't know. A male English bulldog and a female cockapoo, who she couldn't recognize as her daughter.

"PAW patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Thanks for hurrying, pups. I just got a call from Ace Sorencen. Her plane is having mechanical issues and if we don't land it and turn it off, it could either suffer an engine failure or her engine could explode." Said Ryder.

The pups all gasp, but no one's gasp was as loud as Skye's.

Then Ryder starts scrolling the pup-pad until he reached the icons of the following pups:

"Chase, I need you to use your cones for the runway so Ace can land her plane. And if it gets dark, I need your light."

"Chase is on the case!" Shouted Chase.

"Rocky, once the plane lands, I need you to start repairing it."

"Green means Go!" Shouted Rocky.

"And Skye, I need you to find a good spot for the runway. I'll also need you to help Ace land if necessary."

"Let's take to the sky!" Shouted Skye with a bark and a back-flip.

Miranda's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped in shock. That female's voice was like her daughter's. How was that possible? Her daughter was dead. Then again, the pup that just spoke had a uniform, so Miranda decided to wait until the mission was over.

* * *

The mission didn't take that much time so the pups and Ryder were at the Lookout by the time Miranda finished the tour. Miranda was still confused from what happened at the control room. Was that pup really her daughter? Again, too many questions.

"Miranda, are you okay?" Asked Ryder, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Miranda replied, but Ryder wasn't buying it.

"I can see something's wrong, Miranda, just tell me, I'd be happy to help." He said.

Miranda wasn't sure if she should tell him, but he seems like a nice boy. Plus, she needed someone to talk to.

"OK, I'll tell you, but, please, don't tell the others about this."

"Alright." Ryder agreed.

"A lot of things have been bothering me lately, and believe me, until yesterday, I was all alone." Miranda sighed.

"How come?"

"I…I l-lost my daughter in a car crash, if you know what I mean, then my husband left me, saying that I couldn't protect my daughter, my two old friends left the town I lived in before moving here, a robber shot my owner and killed him and I was in the streets."As Miranda was talking, she was also crying, not being able to hold it in anymore. Ryder walked over to the poodle and pulled her in a hug to comfort her

Just as he did that, Skye comes into the Lookout towards the elevator. Miranda could see her clearly now and couldn't believe it. Her daughter was at the Lookout during all those years. She quickly pulled away, stood up and ran for the elevator as it went up. Once it was at the top, she pressed a button to get the elevator down, entered it and rode it all the way to the top.

 _Now I am sure she's alive. But how will she react when she sees or even hears me?_ She thought.

* * *

When she reached the top, the doors opened and Miranda stepped out, looking around for any sign of her daughter. Soon she found her on the balcony and approached the doors.

 _There she is, but will she remember me?_ Miranda thought as she stepped out on the balcony and looked at her direction.

Her heart was beating faster to the point it would fly out of her chest. She felt so many different emotions at once: joy, happiness, but most importantly, relief. Her eyes were welling up with tears as she watched her. She slowly started walking towards her, being sure not to startle her.

"I'd advise you not to spy on me, please." Skye said, not even looking behind her. Miranda stopped in her tracks, confused. She was about to walk away when she realized something. Skye doesn't even know who was behind her. Miranda wondered if she should approach her daughter or not.

A few seconds later, she decided to approach her. When she came close, she reached out her paw nervously, hoping she won't startle her daughter by accident. She tapped her twice.

"Do I have to ask who it is?" Skye asked, still not looking back.

"Maybe you don't."

Skye froze. Her eyes went wide in shock. Was she hearing right? She slowly turned around and gasped.

"M-m-mom?!" Skye stuttered, not believing who she was seeing. Already, her eyes were filling up with tears.

Miranda could feel her own eyes fill with tears. "Yes, It's me, Skye." She replied.

The two embraced and hugged each other. Skye was crying tears of happiness, glad to see her mother, while Miranda was nuzzling her.

"I thought you were dead. I missed you so much." Whispered Miranda.

"And I missed you too, mom." Said Skye.

* * *

 **A/N: Miranda witnesses the PAW Patrol getting ready for an emergency and is shocked at what she heard. Later, she sees her daughter coming in and reunites with her. Now that the two are together, what will they do? What will be Miranda's fate and who would be her permanent owner? Next chapter coming soon**


	4. Mother and daughter

**A/N: While writing this chapter, I noticed that you started voting. And I also discovered from another writter what happens when you post a story and then update it in less than 24 hours. Because of this, I decided that I'll do a triple update, but I'll also eliminate one choice from my poll, but I won't tell which one or when will I do it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 4 – MOTHER AND DAUGHTER**

Thankfully, the other pups were at the beach playing volleyball and Ryder was asleep, so Miranda and Skye were able to exit the lookout without being noticed and head towards Skye's pup-house.

"I can't believe how much you've grown since I last saw you, Skye." Miranda said.

"Yeah, time flies so fast, right?" Skye asked.

"Definitely." Miranda replied.

While they were talking, Skye was able to explain what she had gone through after the crash, except the PAW Patrol subject.

"Whoa, you had to go through that?" Miranda asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it was horrible, but enough of that, let's go see what the others are doing." Miranda nodded before both made their way to the beach.

Meanwhile at the beach, the pups were playing volleyball and already the result was tied: 20:20. The next point would declare the winner. The pups were playing 2 on 2 since Everest hasn't returned from her grooming, Skye was still at the Lookout and Chase couldn't play because the teams wouldn't be even. The teams were: Rocky and Zuma, Marshall and Rubble. Eventually, Rocky and Zuma scored and won.

"Nice save, Zuma." Rocky complimented his friend.

"Thanks, dude." Zuma replied as he did a high-paw with the mix-breed.

Chase then noticed Skye and Miranda coming over to them. He smiled when he saw how close they were, but confusion struck his face when he saw them nuzzling each other. He turned to his friends.

"Guys, I don't want to ruin your celebration, but look who's coming this way."

All the other pups turned to see Skye and Miranda coming over, still nuzzling. When they stopped nuzzling, they just looked ahead and saw the boys, confusion on their faces, but decided not to question it.

"Hi, everyone." Skye greeted.

"Hey, Skye, do you two want to play volleyball with us?" Chase asked. Miranda was confused as to why Chase was so eager to ask Skye, but shook off that thought.

"Sure, why not?" Both girls said at once.

"But, how many of us are there?" Skye asked curiously.

"With you two here, it's 7 of us." Rubble said.

"Make that 8!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice to see Everest on the sidewalk.

"Okay, Miranda, choose your partners." Marshall said.

"My partners will be…" Miranda started thinking who to choose. Her first option was easy.

"Skye!"

Skye excitedly barked and did a back-flip, knowing she and her mother would be a team. Miranda's second option wasn't easy, but eventually she chose…

"Everest!"

Everest pumped her paw up in the air with a silent "yes!" Now, Miranda must choose one of the boys, which was really tough because all the boys were good players. After a few minutes, she replied,

"My final partner would be… Chase!"

Chase wanted to jump in joy, but remained calm and the game started.

* * *

The pups had to admit, Miranda was awesome! After half an hour, Miranda's team won 5 times in a row and didn't lose a single time. The pups were impressed.

"How did you learn to play volleyball like that?" Marshall asked in awe.

"I have my own ways." Miranda replied.

"Right, um, Skye, can I talk to you, alone?" Chase asked, nervous.

"Sure, Chase." Skye said with a giggle.

The two walked away from the group to talk.

"So, Miranda, we want to ask you something, but, please, don't snap at us." Rocky said.

"Go ahead, Rocky." Miranda replied.

"Ok, so, we noticed you and Skye nuzzling each other earlier, why is that?"

"Wait, what? Skye didn't tell you?"Miranda asked in shock. The other pups looked at each other in confusion, not knowing what she meant by that.

"Tell us what?" Zuma asked.

"Ok, then, I'll tell you, that nuzzling was a mother-daughter moment."

"Oh, that's a relief; I thought you two were…" Marshall started, but froze when he heard what was said. He stared at her in shock, but he was not the only one. Everyone was in shock after what Miranda said, but Rocky was the first to speak.

"So you're saying that Skye is your daughter?!" He exclaimed. Miranda nodded.

Everypup, minus Miranda, Chase and Skye fainted after that, leaving the poodle confused. Then, Skye comes over with Chase on her back, unconscious. She looked at the other pups and then at her mother.

"What happened here?" She asked in confusion.

Miranda shrugged. "They fainted when I told them."

Skye understood. "Yeah, I figured that would happen, Chase fainted when I told him that you're my mother."

"Him too? Who else is going to faint today?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, and mom, I think you should know, Chase and I are mates for three years now."

Miranda looked at her daughter in shock. She wanted to say something, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was, "Me and my big mouth." before fainting herself.

* * *

A while later, Miranda was ready to go home. She knew what John told her and asked Skye to come with her and meet the people who were taking care of her and she nodded. They were close to that house.

"This is the first time I get to meet your owners." Skye pointed out.

"Yeah, temporary owners." Said Miranda.

"Why temporary?"

"They take care of me until I can find a permanent owner for myself."

"Oh, ok."

When they entered the house, nobody was there, so Miranda assumed they were out. Then, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Miranda, sorry to call you like this, but we kinda have a meeting with some kid at Mr. Porter's, so if you get home before we do, we left some ham for you in your bowl."_ Antonio explained.

"Ok, thanks for the info. Bye." Said Miranda as she hung up.

"What was that about?" Skye asked.

"They said they'll try to find me an owner. But, while we wait for them to get home, how about I show you around?"

Skye nodded and followed her mother around the house while also having thoughts.

 _Mom has temporary owners and they're already looking for a permanent owner. If I get lucky, she might come to live at the Lookout with Ryder._ She thought.

 **A/N: So now you know what was next. Miranda and Skye catch up with everything, Miranda reveals about Skye being her daughter to the other pups and finds out that Skye and Chase are mates. But who will be Miranda's permanent owner? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. Trouble arises

**A/N: Triple update. If you missed chapter 4, be sure to check it out. Also, I'll be starting off this next chapter with one of my favorite facts that I love in each story. You'll know what I'm talking about when you read below at the very start. Anyway, here comes chapter 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 – TROUBLE ARRISES**

15 minutes later, Miranda showed Skye around the house and they played hide-and-seek. After that, Skye was in John's room enjoying herself when Miranda entered, a grin on her face.

"Hey, mom, what's up?" Skye asked.

"You know, now that we are finally alone, I think I have someone to punish."

When Skye heard that, she began to worry. What did she do this time? Just before she could stand up and run, Miranda jumped on her and pinned her on the bed, causing the cockapoo to yelp in surprise.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Skye asked, startled.

Instead of an answer, Miranda began rubbing her paws all over Skye's belly, causing the cockapoo to burst into laughter. Skye tried to wiggle herself out of her mother's grasp, but to no avail. Then she moved one of her paws to her sides and started tickling Skye there.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Mom! Hahahaha! Please, stohohohohohop! Ahahahahahaha!" Skye cried out while laughing. Miranda ignored her and continued her tickling, now shifting paws to tickle her daughter all over her body, making her laugh harder.

"Oh, my god! Hahahahahaha! Plehehehehehehehease, mom! Hahahahaha! Stop tihihihihihickling me! Ahahahahaha! I can't tahahahahahake it anymohohohohore! Ahhhahahahahahaha!" Skye yelled out while still laughing.

Finally, Miranda stopped and jumped off of her. Skye was still breathing heavily after so much laughing. After a minute, she calmed down and turned to her mother.

"That was sneaky." She said.

"I know. I couldn't help myself." Miranda said.

Skye suddenly stood up and jumped onto her mother, knocking her to the other side of the bed. Miranda yelped in surprise, but then realized what was going to happen.

"Uh-oh." She said before Skye began tickling her mother, making her laugh.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Nohohoho! Not thahahat! Ahahahahahaha! S-Skye, that tihihihihickles! Ahahahahahaha!" Miranda cried out. A minute later, Skye stopped and jumped off before looking at her mother.

"I always wanted to do that after how much you tickled me when I was young." Skye said.

"Do what?"

Skye and Miranda turned to the doorway to see John and Antonio standing there.

"Oh, hehe, how much did you see and hear?"

"Only laughter." John replied before looking at Skye. "But Miranda, who's that pup on my bed?" he asked, pointing his finger at the cockapoo.

"Oh, she's my daughter, Skye. Skye, meet my temporary owners, John and Antonio." Miranda said.

"Nice to meet you, John and Antonio." Skye greeted.

"Likewise." The boys said in unison before John turned to Miranda.

"We met the kid, he seems to be no older than 10, and would be happy to be your owner." He said.

Miranda felt like jumping with joy now. She would have an owner who cares about his pups like Jacob, but then she asked, "Is that kid's name Ryder by any chance?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Antonio asked, surprised she knew that.

"Because I met him when we were at the Lookout." Miranda replied.

"Oh, then you know he's an owner of 6 other pups?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, 5 male pups and my daughter." Miranda said.

* * *

Next morning, Miranda arrives at the Lookout and the first thing to do was to go see her daughter, but when she got to her pup-house, she wasn't there. Then, she saw her coming out of the Lookout.

"Skye!" She called out.

Skye turned her head to her mother and ran over to her.

"Hi, mom, what's up?" She asked.

"I was heading to meet Ryder, but first I wanted to see you."

"Oh, ok. Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to get going, I have something important to do."

"Ok, sweetie, just be safe."

"I will, don't worry."

With that said, Miranda began walking to the Lookout doors. But before she entered, she heard something confusing. She first heard blinking, and then…

"Hello?" She heard Skye's voice.

" _Hey, Skye, are you coming?"_ Miranda heard another voice say, but was too far away to make out who was on the other line.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way."

" _Ok, see ya later."_

"See ya." And with that, the call ended before she transformed her pup-house into a helicopter, jumped in and took off, leaving Miranda confused and surprised at what she saw.

 _Where did she get that helicopter?_ She thought as she went inside to talk to Ryder about a new home and about Skye.

* * *

After the talk with Ryder, Miranda got a collar and a normal pup-tag and was now living in the Lookout, but didn't have a pup-house yet so she slept inside. She was still wondering who was Skye talking to and where did she get that helicopter. When Ryder told her about the PAW Patrol and Skye's position as an aviation pup, she was shocked and wanted to give her some treating(like in John's room). It's been an hour now, and she hasn't returned home yet. Then, the pup-pad rang.

"Ryder here."

" _Ryder, thank God!"_ Ace exclaimed on the other line. Ryder noticed her panic and got worried.

"Ace, what happened? The practice wasn't good?" He asked. Suddenly, Miranda ran up to the screen.

"Ace, are you okay?! Are you injured?!" She asked, hoping that her favorite pilot was okay.

" _I'm fine, Miranda, but I need the PAW Patrol."_ Ace replied.

"What's wrong?" Ryder asked.

" _Skye and I were practicing for the air show tomorrow at 5 p.m., you know, since she'll be joining me in the show. Then, out of nowhere, a flock of eagles headed our way, and looked like they would eat us."_ Ace explained. Miranda was shocked to hear her daughter was performing with her favorite stunt pilot. She ran to the elevator and went up, so she didn't hear what Ace said next.

 _"I managed to evade them, but when I went back into the air to find Skye, I noticed her copter on the ground at Jake's mountain. I went to check it out and nearly screamed. The copter crash landed, seriously damaged and Skye was a few yards away, unconscious." Ryder gasped._

"Oh, my, that's really serious."

" _It is, but to make things worse, she's badly injured and her side is bleeding. I'm trying to slow it down as best as I can, but I can't do it alone."_ Ace said.

"We're on the way. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Said Ryder as he hung up and called the pups.

* * *

 **A/N: Last time I skipped the emergency, but I won't this time. Anywway, now it gets interesting. Skye and Miranda have a little fun with each other, Miranda finds out that her daughter is a PAW Patrol pup and Ace calls for help when Skye got injured. How will Miranda react when she finds out what happened? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. Bigger problems

**A/N: Once again, if you missed chapter 4, be sure to check it because this is a triple update. Also, the next chapter will be the last one. Once I finish, I'll announce what will happen in the next story. Sorry if I'm rushing these chapters though. I'll aslo be away for a bit, not sure when so you'll have time to read, review and vote on my poll before the story ends. Enjoy chapter 6.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6 – BIGGER PROBLEMS**

Meanwhile, the pups were in the yard playing hide-and-seek for the seventh time, Chase was it, again. But, before he could begin searching, the pups' tags went off.

" _PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_

"Ryder needs us!" shouted the pups as they rushed to the elevator. Chase arrived first and started counting the pups as they entered.

"Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, …" Then Marshall crashed into him as he counted, "Marshall,… Wait a second, where's Skye?" He asked, confused.

The other pups looked at each other in confusion, realizing Skye wasn't with them. Presuming she was already upstairs, they went up the elevator and suited up. When they reached the top, however, as they lined up, they noticed Skye wasn't in the line either. Miranda was at the top as well, unaware that her child was in trouble.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir! Minus Skye, Ryder, sir!" announced Chase.

"Sorry to cut your fun short, pups, but we need to work quickly." Ryder said seriously as he pressed the pup-pad.

"Skye and Ace were doing a practice for the air show when a flock of eagles flew their way. Ace managed to escape them, and managed to find Skye, but her copter is badly damaged and she is seriously injured, even bleeding."

They all gasped, but the loudest gasp was Miranda's. "MY BABY!" She screamed, getting the attention of the others.

"Don't worry, Miranda, we'll make sure she gets home safe. Besides, Ace is with her and trying to stop the bleeding." Reassured Ryder as he scrolled his pup-pad to the following icons:

"Marshall, I need your EMT gear to check on Skye for injuries.

"I'm fired up!" Marshall replied.

"Rocky, I need you to begin repairs on Skye's helicopter as soon as possible."

"Green means Go!" Rocky replied.

"Can I come, Ryder? Please, I want to be with her." Miranda asked, doing her puppy-eyes.

"Sure, just do as I say and you'll ride with me." Ryder agreed. "The rest of you, stand by in case I need you. PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

* * *

The trip to the mountain wasn't long, but when they arrived, Miranda immediately jumped down and ran to the other side of the copter and almost screamed. Her daughter was on the ground, unconscious and in a tiny pool of blood, with Ace holding her side. She rushed over to them.

"How is she?!" She asked in distress.

"I don't know, I'm trying to stop the bleeding, but it hardly works." Ace answered as the others came over. Rocky immediately started repairing Skye's helicopter while Marshall went to check on Skye.

"Skye!" Miranda called out to her, tears in her eyes. "Wake up! Please! Say something! Anything!"

When she realized Skye doesn't respond, she was about to cry, when…

"She's still alive, but unconscious. Regardless, we need to take her to Katie's." Marshall said. Miranda sighed in relief, knowing Skye wasn't dead. About an hour later, Rocky managed to fix Skye's helicopter. But before they could relax, Ryder got another call. He thought it was Jake because of the picture, but…

"Hey, Ja… Everest?!" Ryder asked, worried upon seeing Everest with tears in her eyes.

" _Ryder, I need your help! Some snowboarders went missing on the mountain, Jake along with them! As you can see, he lost his phone and I don't know where he is!"_ Everest cried out.

"Don't worry, we're on our way." Ryder replied as he hung up before turning to the others. "Pups, we need to meet up with Everest. Jake and the snowboarders are missing and Jake lost his phone."

"But what about Skye?" Ace asked.

"Marshall, take Skye to Katie's and help her treat Skye's injuries, Ace, you go with them, the rest of you, follow me." Ryder said.

"But, we can't leave the helicopter here." Rocky pointed out.

"I'll fly it." Everyone turned to see Miranda, with determination in her eyes. "I need to do it, for my daughter."

Ryder wanted to decline it, but if Jake is missing, they'll need a bird's eye view.

"Okay, go for it, but you need to learn to fly the copter." Miranda nodded and jumped in while Ryder scrolled to Chase's icon.

"Chase, I need your tracking skills and police truck. The snowboarders and Jake went missing on the mountain."

" _Chase is on the case!"_ Chase shouted before hanging up.

* * *

After about 15 minutes, Miranda learned to fly the helicopter and the pups and Ryder were heading towards Everest. When they met up with her (Minus Miranda, who was in the air), they began the search. Everest hasn't seen Miranda yet and thought it was Skye in the copter. The team spread out to search for the boarders and Jake. After 35 minutes, all the boarders were found, but not Jake.

"I just hope he is okay." Everest whimpered.

Just then, Ryder got a call from Miranda (and Everest thought it was Skye due to the logo).

"Did you find anything?"

" _Yeah, some kind of a vehicle near the cave, looks like a truck and the cave is covered in snow."_ Miranda replied. Upon hearing that, Everest ran over to the pup-pad.

"Really, that's Jake's truck! We…" She paused when she realized who was on the other line. "Miranda? Where is Skye?" She asked, confused.

" _I'll explain later, Everest. Ryder, I'm sending you the coordinates for the cave."_ Miranda replied.

"Okay, Miranda, we're on the way." Ryder said as he hung up. "Let's go, pups."

It didn't take long for the pups to arrive at the cave. Once there, Everest rushed to the snow-covered cave and shouted, "Jake! Jake, are you there?!"

"Everest? Is that you?" Came a voice Everest was relieved to hear.

Ryder then pulled out his pup-pad and scrolled to Rubble's icon.

"Rubble, I need your rig to clear the snow from the cave's entrance."

" _Rubble on the double! On my way!"_ Shouted the bulldog before he hung up.

* * *

 **A/N: We're almost done with the story. Miranda freaks out when she hears what happened to Skye, she comes with the team to help, Everest calls for help regarding Jake and they found him. Right now, Rubble is coming to dig him out of the cave, but what will happen after that? And what will be Miranda's fate. Final chapter coming later.**


	7. A new member

**A/N: You still have time to vote on my poll because when I start my next story, I'll remove the poll from my profile. That means that voting will be over and you'll see if you were right or wrong.**

 **Anyway, this is the last chapter of this story. Enjoy, read and review.**

 **CHAPTER 7 – A NEW MEMBER**

….

About half an hour later, Rubble was able to clear the snow out of the cave entrance. When Jake came out, Everest rushed and tackled him to the ground.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Everest cried out as she began to lick her owner's face.

"Hahahahaha! I'm glad to see you too, Everest."Laughed Jake as he hugged his pup before turning to Ryder. "Thanks for getting me out, Ryder. I thought I was going to freeze or starve."

"No problem. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" Ryder replied.

Jake then turned to Miranda. "And who might you be? And how come you can fly Skye's helicopter?" He asked, confused.

"I'm Miranda and Skye was injured badly so I had to take over." Miranda replied.

"Poor Skye, can I go see her, Jake?" Everest asked.

"Sure, I need to go clean up the cabin anyway." Jake replied.

"Thanks, Jake." Everest said before the team drove off.

….

Later that day, Miranda and Everest arrived at Katie's. Thankfully, Skye was patched up, but still unconscious. Miranda and Everest waited in her room, hoping Skye would be okay. After an hour, both of them fell asleep near Skye's bed, but only Miranda was able to hear moaning. She looked up to see Skye waking up. She quickly nudged Everest awake and they both waited.

"Ugh, What-What happened? Where am I?" Skye asked, her vision was still blurry.

"May I?" Everest asked Miranda.

"Sure." Miranda replied.

Everest jumped on the side of Skye's bed and said, "Skye, It's me, how are you?"

"Hey, Everest, I'm a little sore, but okay."

"Glad to hear that, but someone else is here too." Everest pointed out.

"Huh?" Skye asked. She turned to the other side to see her mother sitting next to her.

"Skye, you had me worried out there." She said as Everest prepared to jump off the bed.

"I know. Sorry about that, mom." Skye replied.

Everest whpped her head to the two in shock, causing her to fall off the bed and land with a 'thud'.

"Wait a minute! Miranda's your mother?!" She asked in shock.

"Yeah, she didn't tell you?" Skye asked. Everest shook her head.

….

The next day, after Skye recovered, the pups were once again lined up in front of Ryder, with Miranda out of sight.

"Pups, I have an announcement. As you know, Miranda lives with us, but yesterday's rescue had me in thought."

There was mumbling between the other pups until Ryder got their attention.

"In honor of taking over Skye's job when Skye was injured, I present to you, the newest member of the PAW Patrol… Miranda!" He said as the elevator arrived and Miranda walked out, suited in the flight uniform like Skye's, but purple.

"Miranda, as a member of the PAW Patrol, do you promise to do your best, and to lend a paw whenever a yelp for help is needed?" Ryder asked.

"I do!" Miranda replied.

"Okay then, here's your official PAW Patrol dog tag, your pilot cap and goggles! You're now an official member of the PAW Patrol! Welcome aboard!" Ryder said as the other pups howled.

"Now we have another aviator for our missions!" Chase said in excitement.

"This. Is. Amazing!" Miranda replied in awe.

"One more thing, there's a surprise for you at the bottom of the slide." Ryder said.

"Really?! Can I go see it?" Miranda asked excitedly.

Ryder chuckled at the poodle's excitement and nodded. "Sure, go for it!"

Miranda didn't need to be told twice, she went down the slide and landed on her pup-house, which transformed into a helicopter, but it looked more like a Russian twinblade. Miranda was in awe as Ryder appeared next to her.

"Is this for me?" She asked her owner.

"Yeah, your controls are like Skye's, so Skye will need to teach you." Ryder replied with a smile. Miranda couldn't believe what she heard. For years, she was teaching Skye everything she knew and now her daughter would be teaching her something she knew better than her mother.

She was so grateful to Ryder that she jumped out of the helicopter and into her owner's arms. Ryder grunted at that as the poodle was bigger and heavier than the other pups, making him almost lose his balance and fall.

"Thank you so much, Ryder! I'll never forget this!" She exclaimed, giving her owner a lick on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Miranda. Just remember that whenever you need a paw, just yelp for help." Ryder exclaimed.

Later that day, Ace performed an air show with Skye assisting her. Miranda was so proud of her daughter's bravery that she wished she could do the same as Skye some day.

Skye's lie changed so much. She's a rescue pup, she can fly and she assists Ace in the air show. Maybe one day, I'll get that chance.

That night, Miranda went to sleep with a smile on her face. After what she went through in her life before coming to Adventure bay, she can finally sleep in peace, knowing her daughter was close by and alive.

THE END

 **A/N: And this ends my first story. Feel free to tell me what you think. Also, as you noticed, I didn't do a recall of the whole chapter and the reason is because this is the last chapter. And that cycle will be repeated with each multi-chapter story. When I do reach single-chapter stories, I'll announce what's going to change.**

 **I hope you like this story. See ya next time!**


End file.
